Mario Kart U
by SuperSmasher123
Summary: It's the 8th Mario Kart Tourement and everyone's in it to win it.The catch is that it's Double Dash all over again. With new racers means new items and more chaos. This is my first fan fic so please take it easy.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: This is my first fan fiction, so take it easy in the reviews.**

**So basically, what this is about is what I would like to see in Mario Kart 8. It would combine the "2 people per kart" gameplay of Double Dash, tricks from Wii, and gliding/underwater features from 7.**

**Since here only 12 pairs can race, 5 are getting eliminated (which is the point of this chapter). So here, you will see who doesn't make the cut and their reactions. **

**Disclaimer: Nintendo owns Mario and anything related to the series. I own Ref Lakitu.**

* * *

Chapter 1 Elimination

"WOW! That was an intense 18-racer uh… race! However as you know, only the top 12 will move to the Double Dash 2 (because we couldn't find a better name for it) Retro (becuase we're still making the new couses) Grand Prix! And the first ones out, in last place: Goomba and Paragoomba!" said Ref. Both of them were crushed, both literally and metaphorically. "You should have used those mushrooms!" said Goomba. "You should have let me drive!" said Paragoomba. "Anyway, next in 17th place: Dry Bowser and Funky Kong!" said Ref. Both were speechless. "Moving on, in 16th place: Baby Peach and Baby Daisy!" said Ref. Both babies were crying only to be comforted by their adult counterparts. "It's okay, it's okay. Let it out." said Peach as she craddled Baby Peach. "Are you sure we didn't cause a time paradox or something?" said Daisy. Meanwhile, at Bowser's Castle, some Toads in a cage just disappeared with the guards having very shocked and puzzled faces.

"Maybe you did. Next, in 15th place King Boo and Petey Piranha!" said Ref. King Boo was covering his face in shame while Petey threw up and started flailing on the ground. "Well, next in 14th place Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong!" said Ref. Both weren't too bummed out since DK didn't really care about winning too much. "Oh well, we'll get them next time. Hey Diddy, do you want to get some banana splits or something?" said DK. "You just read my mind." said Diddy as they left.

"Talk about good sportsmanship. Back to the topic, at close 13th place: Metal Mario and Paper Mario!" said Ref. Both Mario look-alikes exchanged shocked expressions. "Mamma Mia!" they both said. The Game Over theme from Super Mario Bros. plays. "Now that we have our 12 qualified teams, how about we scramble them? (Next chapter of course!)" said Ref. "Who are you talking to?" said Donkey Kong. "Shouldn't you be at the ice cream parlor or something?" said Ref. "Oh yeah, see ya!" said DK as he left.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. By the way, here are the other teams:**

**Mario and Luigi**

**Peach and Daisy**

**Bowser and Bowser Jr.**

**Wario and Waluigi**

**Yoshi and Birdo**

**Koopa and Paratroopa**

**Race Lakitu and Hammer Bro.**

**Toad and Toadette**

**Shy Guy and Magikoopa**

**Baby Mario and Baby Luigi**

**Dry Bones and Boo**

**Rosalina and Luma **

**Oh, I hope you guys could give me ideas for the Retro Grand Prix tracks in the reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: This is my first fan fiction, so take it easy in the reviews.**

**So basically, what this is about is what I would like to see in Mario Kart 8. It would combine the "2 people per kart" gameplay of Double Dash, tricks from Wii, and gliding/underwater features from 7.**

**Ref Lakitu: Last chapter, I got rid of the non-qualified racers. Next, I'm giving the qualifiers new teammates! (Insert evil smile here.)**

**Disclaimer: Nintendo owns Mario, R.O.B. and anything related to the series. I own Ref Lakitu. **

* * *

Chapter 2 New Teams

"Okay qualifiers, guess what time it is?" said Ref. "Waluigi time!" answered Waluigi. "NO!" said everyone else. "It is time we give you your new teammates." said R.O.B. "This is going to be good!" said Donkey Kong. "Since when did-a you two get here!?" said Mario. "Ref hired us to be his co-hosts!" said DK. "WHY!?" said Bowser. "I will never tell you." said the Lakitu you all know and hopefully love. "Anyway, I randomized the names and the new teams are here. First team is Birdo and Paratroopa!" said R.O.B. "Okay, I'll settle for him." said Birdo. "She's okay with me." said Paratroopa. "Next team is Luma and Boo!" said Donkey Kong. "Boo? Oh, I teamed up with him in the Open tennis tournament!" said Luma. "Oh, yeah. I remember." said Boo.

"Next team is Yoshi and Bowser Jr.!" said Ref. "I can live with that. JINX!" they both said as they started slapping each other. "Next is Toad and Baby Mario." said R.O.B. "Awww, who's a cute baby!" cooed Toad. Baby Mario then squishes Toad with his hammer. "I hate my life." said Toad. "Next team is Rosalina and Kamek!" said DK. "Are you Bowser's caretaker?" said Rosalina. "Why, yes I am!" replied Kamek. "Then what's wrong with him?" said Rosalina. "If only I knew." said Kamek. "Now, next are Waluigi and Shy Guy!" said Ref Lakitu. "Hey! You tried to steal my brother's trophy!" said Shy Guy. "No! It was-a Wario's idea!" said Waluigi. Shy Guy then starts pummeling Waluigi.

"Next team is Bowser and Daisy!" said R.O.B. "Wait, I get you out of all people! I rather have Waluigi than you!" shouted Daisy. "I'm reading a script." said Bowser as he put down a script. "What script?!" shouted Daisy. "The next team is Koopa and Toadette!" said Donkey Kong. "I'm fine with Koopa." said Toadette. "I'm fine with Toadette." said Koopa. "Next are Mario and my brother, Race Lakitu (or Race for short)!" said Ref. "YOU!" said Mario. "YOU!" said Race. "Next team is Peach and Baby Luigi!" said R.O.B. "Awww, who's a cute baby? You are! Yes you are!" said Peach. "Awww!" cooed everyone else.

"Next are Hammer Bro. and Wario!" said Donkey Kong. "The trophy's-a mine!" said Wario. "No, it's mine!" said Hammer Bro. They then beat each other up for the trophy, if they get one. "Lastly, we have Dry Bones and Luigi!" said Ref. "Uh… Hi!" said Dry Bones. "Hi?" replied Luigi. "Now that we have the new teams…" "It's time to start the races!" said DK. "Next time!" said Ref. "I'm reading a script." said Bowser. "SHUT UP!" shouted everyone else.

* * *

**Up next is the Shell Cup! I NEED suggestions for the tracks! Review or PM me to submit ideas!**

**Ref Lakitu: See ya soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: This is my first fan fiction, so take it easy in the reviews.**

**So basically, what this is about is what I would like to see in Mario Kart 8. It would combine the "2 people per kart" gameplay of Double Dash, tricks from Wii, and gliding/underwater features from 7.**

** R.O.B.: Last Chapter, We gave the qualified teams' new teammates…**

**Donkey Kong: And now it's time for a day at the races! **

**Ref Lakitu: Oh, yeah. Let the chaos begin! Oh, and if we didn't choose your suggestion, we might use it in a different cup.**

**Disclaimer: Nintendo owns R.O.B, Mario and anything related to the series. I own Ref Lakitu. **

* * *

Chapter 3 the Shell Cup Begins

Ref Lakitu: Okay racers it's time for the races! You have 5 minutes to be ready!

(Everyone was busy looking at the track list.) It said:

**Shell Cup Tracks:**

**3DS Shy Guy Bazaar**

**SNES Donut Plains 1**

**GBA Riverside Park**

**Wii Toad's Factory**

Shy Guy: WOW! They chose my bazaar!

Toad: And my factory!

(They soon heard Ref Lakitu's announcement andscurried to their garages to get their karts. They started to the go to the starting line one by one. Soon, all of them were there.)

Bowser and Daisy were in the Koopa King.

Peach and Baby Luigi were in the Heart Coach.

Luma and Boo were in the Super Star (Luma's yellow star-shaped kart.)

Waluigi and Shy Guy were in the Waluigi Racer.

Yoshi and Bowser Jr. were in the Turbo Yoshi.

Toad and Baby Mario were in the Toad- Mobile (the same one from Mario Party 9.)

Rosalina and Magikoopa were in the Comet Cruiser (Rosalina's light-blue kart that looks like a combination of the Shooting Star from Mario Kart Wii and the Birthday Girl from Mario Kart 7.)

Dry Bones and Luigi were in the Dry Bomber (One of Dry Bones' kart from Mario Kart DS.)

Paratroopa and Birdo were in the Para-Wing.

Koopa and Toadette were in the Koopa Dasher.

Mario and Race Lakitu were in the Red Fire.

Hammer Bro. and Wario were in the Hammer Copter (Hammer Bro.'s helicopter-shaped kart with hammers as the blades.)

(The race at Shy Guy Bazaar was about to begin.)

R.O.B.: On your mark...

(The item handlers were ready to push the karts.)

Donkey Kong: Get set…

(The drivers put their feet on the gas)

Ref Lakitu: GO!

(The item handlers got on the karts in the nick of time.)

(Luma and Boo were in first place, with Paratroopa and Birdo close behind)

Boo: Paratroopa and Birdo are getting close!

Luma: Oh, no they don't!

(They got items from the item blocks.)

Boo: Take THIS!

(He throws Green Shell at them, but it missed)

Paratroopa and Birdo: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Boo: Doh, I missed!

(They soon got hit by a blue shell.)

(Koopa and Toadette soon past the two teams while using a mushroom to get farther away.)

Koopa and Toadette: HAHA!

(Soon Rosalina and Magikoopa reached 2nd and Dry Bones and Luigi were in 3rd)

Meanwhile in last place,

Waluigi: Hurry up! We're losing!

Shy Guy: Okay, calm down.

(Shy Guy used the Lightning he just got.)

(While everyone else was tiny, Waluigi and Shy Guy managed to get into 5th place.)

(They soon completed lap 1)

One chaotic and explosive lap later, Hammer Bro. and Wario were in the lead with Koopa and Toadette in 2nd, and Yoshi and Bowser Jr. in 3rd place. We were at the gliding section.

Wario: We're goanna win!

(Koopa and Toadette passed them with mushrooms.)

Hammer Bro.: No!

(He takes out a Bom-omb, but soon got hit with a Yoshi egg.)

Both: NO!

Bowser Jr.: HAHAHA! YEAH!

(They soon cross the finish line in 6th place.)

Ref Lakitu: WOW! INCREDIBLE! Now co-hosts tell the readers the results.

R.O.B.: In first place, Koopa and Toadette!

Donkey Kong: In second place, Yoshi and Bowser Jr.!

R.O.B.: In third place, Rosalina and Magikoopa!

Donkey Kong: In 4th, Bowser and Daisy!

R.O.B.: In 5th, Paratroopa and Birdo!

Donkey Kong: In 6th Hammer Bro. and Wario!

R.O.B.: In 7th, Dry Bones and Luigi!

Donkey Kong: In 8th, Peach and Baby Luigi!

R.O.B.: In 9th, Toad and Baby Mario!

Donkey Kong: In 10th, Luma and Boo!

R.O.B.: In 11th, Mario and Race Lakitu!

Donkey Kong: And in last, Waluigi and Shy Guy!

Ref Lakitu: Next up is SNES Donut Plains 1!

Wario: Doh, I missed!

Everyone else but Ref Lakitu: SHUT UP!

Ref Lakitu: No, don't! It's hilarious!

Wario: Doh, I missed! Doh, I missed! Doh, I missed! Doh, I missed!

* * *

**I NEED suggestions for the tracks in the Banana Cup! Review or PM me to submit ideas! Oh, feel free to root for whoever you want.**

**Ref Lakitu: See ya soon!**


End file.
